1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to loading devices for coating processes.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of optical elements need to be coated on two surfaces thereof. However, vacuum coating devices usually coat one surface at one time, then the optical elements must be manually reversed to coat the other surface, by opening or otherwise manipulating the vacuum coating device, which is time-consuming and an inefficient production technique.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a loading device for a coating process that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.